La maldicion del nigromante
by Alury 15
Summary: Un nigromante esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para realizar su objetivo, incluso lanzar una maldicion sobre kazemaru y hacer de el la persona con la peor suerte del mundo.


**Este es mi primer fi casi que espero que sea de su agrado**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven o sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a level 5**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de la ciudad de Inazuma o al menos eso parecía, mientras tanto un joven llamado Kazemaru Ichirouta se dirija al instituto Raimon cuando se encuentra con un gatito negro.

-uh…de dónde has salido- decía mientras el gatito se refregaba contra el (que gato no ha hecho eso en su vida) sin embargo de reojo se podía ver que el gato no tenía collar o algo para identificar de quién era-al parecer no tienes dueño.

Antes de que kazemaru pudiera seguir su camino los ojos del gato se tornaron completamente amarillos, consecuentemente kazemaru cayó en un trance, como si su alma dejara completamente su cuerpo y se fuera a otro lugar.

-Que ingenuo ha caído en la trampa, ciertamente pensé que iba a ser más difícil, pero fue muy fácil- dijo un tipo con una capucha y una capa mientras se acercaba lentamente al gato- y en cuanto a ti haz hecho un buen trabajo amigo mío.

Mientras tanto

-Pero que ha pasado, donde estoy.

-Estás en el vacío abisal aunque nadie conoce este lugar según veo- decía una sombra rodeada de un aura morada y ojos blancos.

-Quien eres.

-Digamos que soy un antiguo mago dedicado a la nigromancia - respondía el nigromante mientras avanzaba- en fin quiero hacer un trato con tigo Ichirouta.

-¿Quieres hacer un trato con migo?- aunque no hubo respuesta el nigromante asintió- no lo creo, porque habría de negociar con alguien que práctica magia negra y que de paso me arrastro a este lugar por medio de un gato.

-Imagina todas las recompensas que te esperan chico, las riquezas y los beneficios que tendrías si aceptas mi oferta.

-Aceptar…para que, para convertirme en un demonio no lo creo.

-Como quieras, pero te advierto piénsalo más de dos veces antes de negarle algo un nigromante.

De pronto apareció una densa niebla que rodeo a kazemaru y cuando esta se disipo había vuelto a su cuerpo y el gato ya no estaba, no obstante tenía una hoja de papel en la mano así que decidió guardarlo y abrirlo después, así continuo su camino hacia el instituto.

El día paso normal como cualquier otro aunque aún estaba preguntándose qué había sucedido. No faltaba mucho para que sonara la campana y se fuera al entrenamiento.

-Como podrán ver, los animales tienen diferentes formas de comunicarse…. como los gatos por ejemplo .….y por tanto es marcado como una propiedad…..-mientras el profesor explicaba Kazemaru solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido en la mañana

Entonces sonó la campana y kazemaru se fue al entrenamiento.

-Hola kazemaru como has estado.

-Hola Endo.

De pronto un grito no muy lejano se escucha.

-Cuidado- luego de este grito una piedra aparece de la nada y le pega a kazemaru- ¿estás bien?-preguntaba un chico de menor edad.

-Si no te preocupes.

-Qué bueno adiós- decía mientras se iba corriendo.

-Qué extraño, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos al entrenamiento no.

-Sí, es mejor que quedarse esperando otra piedra voladora.

-grr si tú no lees la nota, al menos tus amigos se enteraran del lio en que te has metido- decía el tipo encapuchado desde un lugar no muy lejos de allí.

Una vez en el entrenamiento.

-No han visto un tanto desorientado a kazemaru- decía aki un poco extrañada.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas lo he notado más diferente- decía la peli-azul –Que es esto- mientras recogía un papel semejante a una nota enrollada y atada con un hilo morado muy fino.

-Parece una nota que tendrá escrito- decía la peli-verde mientras lo abría.

Junto con la inscripción venia un medallón morado oscuro con una particular aura negruzca.

_Te arrepentirás de haber negado mi oferta_

_Pronto presenciaras el verdadero poder de mi magia negra_

_Hasta entonces tienes suficiente tiempo para tomar una elección_

_Y para asegurarme de que no te olvides de ello _

_He lanzado un conjuro sobre ti_

_Ya verás lo que se siente ser la persona con la peor suerte en el mundo_

_Ichirouta._

Cuando las dos chicas terminaron de leer la carta no podían creer lo que decía, sus caras solo mostraban confusión y asombro, porque alguien tendría algo en contra de kazemaru y más aun de quien era la carta.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega, dejen sus reviews y espero que sea de su agrado.**


End file.
